


Aniversário

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Você me faz querer [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Break Time, Empress and King, F/M, Fluff and Hot, Just a little hot, Luhan - Freeform, Pirate Royalty, Pre-Time Skip, Pre-smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Hancock decide que vai dar uma Festa de Aniversário para Luffy.* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! e Spirit *** Fanfic pertencente a Coletânea "Você me faz Querer"***** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal ***
Relationships: Boa Hancock/Monkey D. Luffy
Series: Você me faz querer [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556212
Kudos: 1





	Aniversário

**Author's Note:**

> [LuHan]
> 
> *One Piece não me pertence, mas Luffy e Hancock são a Realeza Pirata 👑 ☠️😘 *
> 
> Oieeee!!
> 
> Mais uma one originalmente pertencente a coletânea "Você me faz querer", esta era o cap 4, e foi a primeiríssima fic LuHan que eu escrevi na vida... amo esses dois, são um casal muito fofo!!  
> Espero que curtam tanto quanto eu! 💓
> 
> O momento narrado se passa durante o intervalo de dois anos para o treino (a timeskip), provavelmente nos últimos meses antes de Luffy se encontrar com seu Bando!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Festa em Amazon Lily

_Hancock sorriu timidamente e os olhos de Luffy brilharam inabaláveis encarando os azuis dela, ele a tomou em seus braços acariciando os cabelos longos, jogando-os para trás dos ombros delgados dela, deixando o colo da Imperatriz livre para seu deleite, o rosto dele se aproximou e ela sabia que Luffy a beijaria, a respiração dele batendo no rosto dela, não deixando dúvidas de o quão próximo ele estava..._

— Oi! Oi, Hamm-cock? Você está bem? Oooi!!

Ela abriu os olhos assustada, os grandes olhos redondos de Luffy cravados nos dela, mas não eram sedutores e sim olhos curiosos e impacientes. Ela o encarou segurando as próprias bochechas coradas e ainda um pouco zonza da última ilusão, mas a voz de Rayleigh a despertou.

— Está tudo bem, Hancock, mas só dessa vez. Podem fazer uma festa, vamos comemorar o aniversário do Luffy. — Ele disse bondoso.

— Uma festa? SUGEEE!! — O Capitão dos Mugiwaras alongou a última vogal, pulando como um canguru.

Hancock sacudiu a cabeça ainda voltando a si.

— Pois vocês terão a melhor festa de Amazon Lily! — Ela declarou, saindo de encontro à sua escolta.

Poucas vezes Hancock pôde ver com seus próprios olhos como Luffy estava em seu treinamento, no geral plantava espiãs em Rusukaina, a Ilha vizinha onde estava Luffy, e para isso a Imperatriz promovera um novo campeonato em Amazon Lily, encontrando as mais fortes amazonas que pudessem se infiltrar e sobreviver na ilha perigosíssima.

Mas todas as kujas sentiam-se altamente honradas em servir sua Imperatriz, e algumas estavam devidamente animadas em poder espionar Luffy, dando relatórios constantes e satisfatórios para Hancock.

Quando chegou no castelo, Hancock convocou as mais confiáveis guerreiras e sua comitiva, e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

— Precisaremos de muita carne de fera, Luffy gosta dos pedaços muito grandes e suculentos, então, peçam que as responsáveis pela caça providenciem isso! Quero muitos vegetais e frutas também...

Enishida, a dama de companhia e, recém nomeada “assessora para assuntos de Luffy”, escrevia tudo o que a Imperatriz dizia.

— Hebihime. Por favor não exagere, Rayleigh pediu que fosse uma festa discreta.

— Cale-se! — Hancock disse enfurecida, em seguida pensando em Luffy seu rosto se tornou gentil. — Farei a festa tão grandiosa como meu querido Luffy merece.

As irmãs Marigold e Sandersonia sorriram complacentes, felizes em ver sua irmã tão envolvida.

— Onee-sama, não acha que devemos organizar algo menor... algo mais íntimo? — Sandersonia sugeriu.

Hancock praticamente flutuou.

— Íntimo? — Os olhos da Imperatriz reluziram emocionados. — Sim, intimidade é o que chama de “compromisso”, não é?

— Não, Hebihime. Intimidade nesta circunstância é fazer algo que não chame a atenção de ninguém. — Nyon-baba falou cortando o momento de extremo enternecimento.

— Não mandei que se cale? Eu sou a Imperatriz, faço o que bem entender na minha ilha! — Hancock vociferou colocando um dedo no rosto de Gloriosa.

— Hebihime-sama, o que posso providenciar para as bebidas? — Enishida questionou.

— Sim, providencie sucos de todos os tipos, especialmente suco de acerola e uva. Um pouco de sake especial das mulheres da floresta que costumam preparar isso.

Enquanto Hancock dava instruções agora sobre massas, pastelaria e sobremesas, sobre bolos e outros doces, Marguerite e Sweet Pea entraram no Salão, elas fizeram uma profunda flexão e receberam permissão silenciosa de Hancock para se aproximarem.

— Hebihime-sama, Luffy acaba de conseguir executar aquela técnica mais complexa que ele tem treinado dia e noite! — Marguerite contou apressada.

Hancock explodiu de emoção.

— Oh, Luffy... ele está definitivamente cada vez mais forte! Em alguns meses o treinamento dele vai acabar e ele vai voltar para o mar! Precisamos fazer com que esta comemoração seja inesquecível!

Um coro de suspiros viajou na sala do trono enquanto Hancock dava novas ordens que todas concordaram, e a Ilha passou uma semana produzindo apenas para a tal festa.

Sem saber de nada, há quilômetros dali, Luffy conversava com Rayleigh.

— Uma técnica arriscada, não acha? Você fica muito tempo vulnerável, sem poder usar haki novamente. — Rayleigh observou.

— Para isso tenho meus nakamas. Mas vou tentar aperfeiçoar da melhor maneira. — Luffy deu de ombros, já era noite e ele estava comendo em volta da fogueira improvisada.

— Luffy, depois da festa que Hancock está preparando vou me ausentar, quero que você treine sozinho agora, e vou deixar um aviso para ela manter as guerreiras distantes daqui. Vou proibí-la também de mandar qualquer tipo de alimento.

Luffy já não ouvia mais, havia caído no sono.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


O sol já imperava alto no céu, e a comitiva de Hancock atravessava a ilha levando todos os pratos solicitados pela Imperatriz, do navio abarcado alguns metros da costa, mais e mais refeições eram descarregadas, até mesmo animais domesticados ajudavam na tarefa.

Rayleigh e Gloriosa observavam sorridentes a satisfação de Hancock assistindo Luffy comer, havia um coral de pássaros regidos por um esquilo que davam um ar de festa ao que podia ser resumido como Luffy comendo tudo o que suas mãos alcançavam.

Hancock se deleitava com a visão, ela estava a uma distância razoável, segurando uma caneca de sake como se fosse sua vida. Ela fechou os olhos pensando que aquilo tudo só podia ser um sonho, Luffy tão feliz, comendo a comida que ela mesma preparou...

Repentinamente ela abriu os olhos e lá estavam dois grandes olhos escuros a encarando sorridentes, Luffy estalou o braço em uma árvore ao lado dela e aterrissou em um salto, quase no colo da Imperatriz.

Ela se recompôs, quase acostumada com esses períodos de divagação involuntária.

— Parabéns, Luffy, espero que seja tudo do seu agrado... — Falou corada, olhando para o lado oposto de onde estava Luffy.

— Tá brincando? Toda essa comida, fazia tempo que eu não ficava tão cheio! Arigatô, Hancock!

— Ahh, Luffy... você acha que eu seria uma boa... esposa?

— Hum... eu acho que...

_Então Luffy se aproximou, os lábios rentes aos dela, ele percebeu o quanto ela era perfeita, completa, maravilhosa... Hancock trilhou a cicatriz abaixo do olho esquerdo dele, com uma unha bem-feita, assistiu ele apanhando uma mecha dos cabelos escuros e colocando atrás da orelha, os brincos dela brilharam com os raios de sol que adentravam entre as frestas da árvore onde eles estavam, Hancock umedeceu os lábios ressecados pelo nervosismo, então ela ouviu a voz de Luffy, baixa e próxima._

— ... o que é mesmo uma esposa? Algum tipo de guerreira?

Hancock abriu os olhos e viu Luffy pendurado em um galho, brincando de imitação com um macaco, ambos faziam careta um para o outro, um pequeno coelho se aproximou dela, e Hancock o fuzilou com os olhos.

— Hamm-cock! — Luffy chamou e ela virou o pescoço tão rápido que quase torceu. — Rayleigh disse que vou ficar sozinho depois de hoje. Então quero agradecer por tudo que tem feito por mim. Obrigado.

Ele tocou a mão dela, e sorriu brilhantemente, Hancock se perdeu ouvindo a risada franca e aberta, seu coração preenchido deste sentimento... que chamam de amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, Minna-san!!
> 
> Cara, foi MUITO divertido escrever isso!! HAHAHAHA  
> Eu participo de grupos de One Piece desde 2012, dos mais sérios até os mais zoeiros (sou adm de alguns mais sérios inclusive), e já brinquei com amigos nesses grupos onde, vez ou outra, simulamos situações desse tipo, eu ADORO imaginar que foi/é/será/ desse jeito entre esses dois!   
> E, acreditem ou não, muitos fãs que NEM SÃO DA BASE SHIPPING (não leem/escrevem/comentam/consomem fanfic ou qualquer material não canon) também pensam assim! Vocês realmente ficariam surpresos em saber quanta gente acha que LuHan vai ser o endgame! 😄
> 
> Tenho mais uma one LuHan pra postar, então vocês ainda vão ver mais alguma coisa por aqui!
> 
> Bem, espero que tenham gostado, obrigada por lerem e não deixem de me dizerem o que acharam, eu quero saber!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
